


Of Comic Book Heroes and Nerdy Doctors

by SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is a cutie, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nerds in Love, Rated for Levi's potty mouth, Slight crack but its cool, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Erwin is throwing a party, as he does every year. </p><p>Only this year, Levi finds his soul mate, and it's a match made in nerd heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Comic Book Heroes and Nerdy Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM OUR FAVORITE NERDS! :'D Still, not dead. SailorHeichou LIVES!
> 
> I blame Paula for all the Doctor Who references in this. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU PERFECT PERSON. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY.

It was that time of the year again. Time for Erwin Smith's annual Halloween Party, costumes, drunk people and all. Levi hated Erwin's Halloween Parties. It wasn't only because Levi was single and turning thirty in two months time and he just had the worst luck when it came to dating. Nope, those were only a few reasons why he hated Erwin's parties. The main reason he fucking hated Erwin's costume parties was because it never failed that Erwin and Hanji tried to fucking set him up with some guy he had absolutely no interest in. 

Last year, Hanji tried to set him up with some guy from the Lab where she conducted her research. The guy was nice enough, sure. But He just didn't have that certain _spark_ Levi was looking for in a partner. Plus, the guy was dressed up as Einstein while Levi had decided to dress up as Korben Dallas from Fifth Element. Orange bareback tank top and all. It was by far Levi's most popular costume, and yeah, despite his bitching and complaining about the trouble of dressing up for Halloween, Levi rather enjoyed getting all gussied up and pretending to be someone else for one night. It was, dare he think it, fun.

This year, he had decided to dress up as [Rorschach](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/watchmen/images/7/7e/Rorschach_Watchmen_Textless.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150316234535) from Watchmen. He'd often been compared to the famous comic book character for his short stature and prickly nature anyway, so it was by far his easiest costume yet. All he had to do was put on a nice double-breasted trench coat over a white button up, use one of his signature cravats, dark pinstripe pants and a mask topped off with a fedora. Truly, the easiest costume he's done yet. And while wearing a mask was more often times than not extremely hot and uncomfortable, he liked the idea of being anonymous, if even just a tiny bit. He knew Erwin and Hanji would be able to single him out right away, and he was unsurprisingly right. 

"Levi! You look great! Finally decided to accept the fact that you're the real life version of Rorschach, eh?" Hanji, dressed as a mad scientist with fake blood splattered across their pristine white lab coat slung their arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an awkward but fond side-hug. 

"Hn," Levi grunted through the soft material of his ink-blotted mask. "Do you ever think maybe I just liked the fucking character and that's why I decided to dress up as him, shitty-glasses?"

"Hmmm," Hanji pretended to think on it a moment, eyes shifting skyward. "Nope! Everyone knows you're Rorschach incarnate, my little grumpy chicken nugget! Oh! Erwin wanted me to tell you to find him, usual place. Feeling his little blond jailbait up by the fireplace." they snorted just before releasing Levi from their awkward hug. 

With a suck of his teeth, Levi adjusted the Cravat around his neck and proceeded to meander through the- thankfully - sparse crowd in Erwin's massive home. It was still early, so there weren't many people as of yet, but that was exactly why Levi arrived at such a time. To avoid the disgusting mob of sweaty bodies and running oil makeup, not to mention the smell of latex stuck to said sweaty bodies. 

He found Erwin, dressed as, yet again, Thranduil the Elven King of Mirkwood for the fourth year in a row it seemed. The bastard pulled it off well, unfortunately. What with his big eyebrows, darkened with eyebrow pencil to match that of Thranduil's, his naturally piercing blue eyes and his towering height. It was no wonder the big lug recycled the costume year after year. Still, Levi thought it was definitely getting old by now. 

"I see you're not groping Armin's ass for once, Eyebrows." he greeted in his signature deadpan. 

Erwin turned to look at him with a smug expression, studying his costume from head to toe, analyzing him, no doubt. In the end, he seemed pleased with the overall result of Levi's outfit. 

"Levi," Erwin greeted back fondly. "I see you've finally--"

"Don't fucking say it," Levi interrupted him. If Erwin could see his face, he'd be able to see how fucking done Levi was with his shit, which was usually always. 

"What?" Erwin chuckled, acting innocent. "I was only going to say how you finally got into the spirit of Halloween. After all your griping and moaning about not wanting to dress up this year, you sure know how to make an impression." 

"Fuck off, Erwin, okay? Anyway, Hanji said you wanted to see me or something. This better not be another one of your shitty attempts at setting me up with somebody you "think I'd like to meet." because I'm done with that blind dating bullshit." 

The taller blond opened his mouth, ready to protest, but was cut off by a softer voice greeting Levi. 

"Levi, you look great!" Armin's sweet voice cut in. The blond was dressed as a Hobbit, with a dirty sand blond wig curled adorably paired with a beautiful yellow silk vest with silver buttons, dark brown capri pants and comically large feet covered in hair. All in all, Armin looked absolutely adorable standing next to Erwin who was standing in all his tall high-elven glory. "Best Rorschach costume I've ever seen, actually!" 

"Thanks, jailbait." Levi nodded his head in subtle gratitude. 

"Sugar Bear, did you tell Levi about Eren?" Armin asked, bright eyes turning to look into slightly worried glacier blues.

"Not yet, Boo-bear. I was getting to that." Erwin cooed, making Levi grateful for the fact that he was wearing a mask because he was surely cringing his face in disgust at the overly cutesy pet names the two blonds had for one another. It was sickeningly adorable but too much for Levi's tiny shriveled up heart to handle. 

"Uh, yeah, well, I'm gonna go browse your liquor cabinet and see if I can get drunk enough to forget I ever heard the two of you use those fucking disgusting nicknames on each other." 

Before Erwin or Armin could stop him, Levi slipped into the fray. The party was now starting to fill out with more and more people as the minutes passed. Some Levi knew, most he didn't. He did as he promised he'd said he would do and invaded Erwin's good liquor cabinet pouring himself a glass of Crown Royal on the rocks, sipping it sparsely because whiskey that good was too good to just toss back in one go. It was meant to be savored. 

Lifting the bottom half of his mask to sip at his glass of heaven, Levi leaned against a far off wall, ever the careful observer, and simply people watched. That is, until he saw a rather interesting guy dressed up in an even more interesting costume. Well, to most people who didn't know the famous british television show, the guy's costume wouldn't seem like a costume at all at first but it was the thing he carried in his right hand that really made the outfit. 

He was tall, not as tall as Erwin or even Mike but still fairly tall, with a mess of deep chestnut hair styled messily in an attempt to create a fohawk of sorts but it obviously didn't cooperate with him. He was wearing a deep blue suit, a crisp white button up with a burgundy tie with a Windsor knot but instead of dapper dress shoes, he was wearing white canvas chuck taylor high tops and a pair of black rimmed reading glasses. But again, it was the gadget in his hand that caught Levi's full attention, and while the guy didn't have the hair down exactly right, it was hard for Levi not to guess that Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome was dressed as the 10th Doctor from the famous sci-fi show, Doctor Who. 

Yeah, Levi was a Whovian, so fucking sue him. He blamed Hanji for getting him into it in the first place. She just wouldn't shut up about how great the show was and while Levi highly doubted it was as good as she claimed it was, he found himself binge watching one night when boredom finally got the better of him. Well, he supposed he could also blame the fact that he literally watched almost everything Netflix had to offer and when Netflix started shoving Doctor Who in his face every time he logged on, he was weak to it's temptation. It was cheesy as hell, but oddly endearing. And he quickly found himself deeply invested into the show before long. Yes, everything was Hanji's fault. 

With a smirk, Levi decided to try a little experiment. To see if he was really right about the guy boldly dressing up as the 10th Doctor, although, really the Sonic Screwdriver was a dead fucking give away. Pulling the rest of his mask down to cover his face, Levi pushed off the wall and all but swaggered up to Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome and upon closer scrutiny Levi realized with a fluttering feeling in his chest, that the guy had the most amazing eyes behind those slightly nerdy glasses. 

Immediately racking his brain for some kind of Doctor Who reference, it hit Levi like a metal bat to the back of his cranium. Feeling a sudden confidence that normally he wouldn't show unless he was in the office, Levi circled the fake Doctor once like a shark in a pool before swooping in and brushing past him not-so-subtly. 

"His name is Alonzo." he said in a deep voice, loud enough to only be heard by the fake Doctor but low enough not to be heard by others. 

As if a switch was flipped, Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome perked up with a giant smile on his face, nearly blinding poor Levi in his surprise. Okay, so he had greatly miscalculated how good looking this guy really was upon closer examination. He was beyond _gorgeous_ and just Levi's type. Well, okay, so Levi didn't really have a type but he imagined that if he did, this guy would be it. And just like that, Levi felt that spark he'd always been looking for in a stranger he'd seen across the room at Erwin's Halloween Party. It must have been a sign, honestly. 

"Hey! You're the first person tonight who's guessed who I'm supposed to be correctly!" the fake doctor laughed, and it was a sweet bubbly sound that made Levi's insides flip-flop uncomfortably. "You a Doctor Who fan too?" 

Without a beat of hesitation or a second though, Levi snorted. "Better fucking believe it. Ten is definitely one of the best Doctors, in my opinion." 

The guy just seemed to get more excited, if the light shining brighter in his eyes was anything to go by. He was clearly extremely glad to have found a fellow nerd among this crowd of strangers. 

"I know! Ten is great! Although, for how brief he was in the show, Nine was really good too. What's your favorite season?" 

"Season 2 through 4." 

"Favorite companion?" 

"Donna Nobel." 

"Wow, really? Thought you were going to say Rose like every other Whovian I've met. Donna is cool. I'm partial to Jack, myself." 

"Least favorite companion?"

"Martha." They both said in unison. 

The air around them seemed charged with all kinds of different emotions. Excitement, unspoken attraction, natural magnetism. They just kept firing off more and more questions at each other until they both ended up sitting at a nearby table, Levi swirling the content of his watered down whiskey with a graceful flick of his wrist and the fake Doctor, who's name he had yet to learn, sipped on a beer. 

"So, why Rorschach? Most people think he's a bit of a creep, not so much a hero as he is an anti-hero." 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty short." Levi quipped sarcastically, causing the fake doctor to blush. "Nah, but seriously? My two asshole friends always said how similar in personality I am to Rorschach, and obviously it didn't hurt that I'm short as fuck too. Figured it would be an easy costume to do and I was right." 

"Still," fake doctor chuckled nervously. "It's a really good Rorschach costume. Really accurate and spot on." 

"Thanks. Your Doctor Who costume isn't half-bad. The hair could use some work, though." 

"Ugh, I know. Tell me about it. My hair is naturally pretty uncontrollable, plus, my childhood friend wanted to set me up with some guy at this party and I was in a really bad mood over it so I couldn't find a fuck anywhere in me to give about my hair looking accurate or not." 

"Seriously?" Levi asked, suddenly curious now. "I can relate. My best friend tried to set me up too. Fifth year in a row, actually." 

"Well, I'm glad we both ended up finding each other." the fake doctor smiled but Levi could see the faintest trace of a blush still lingering on his smooth cheeks. "What's your name, if I may ask?" 

Levi swallowed thickly, feeling those butterflies all over again. "Levi, but you can just call me short-ass comic book hero if you want. Doesn't bother me." 

Fake Doctor laughed, "I like Levi better," he said smoothly, causing Levi's heart to jump. "I'm Eren, by the way." 

That name, Levi thought, sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it. Well, it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He was more interested in getting to know Eren much better. And apparently, Eren had the same idea. 

"Um, so, would it be okay if I could... see your face? It's okay if you say no, but I just wanted to ask anyway." Eren seemed hesitant but lacked no confidence in his question. He clearly was determined to see Levi's face but would settle with his answer if it was in fact a 'no.'. 

Slowly, Levi set his glass of watered down whiskey on the table top, not forgetting to use the coaster of course. Then he reached behind the back of his head and pulled the mask off gently, onyx hair falling messily into his eyes while he quickly tried to smooth it back into some semblance of order. When stormy grey-blues lifted to meet Eren's, he saw the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his bright teal eyes seeming to take in every inch of Levi's face and he couldn't help but wonder what Eren was thinking. Then, the brunet blushed, furiously. And that was all Levi needed to see to know that, obviously, Eren liked what he saw. Very much. 

"uh, fuck, wow, you're..." Eren struggled to speak, his eyes still glued to Levi's face. 

Smugly, Levi smirked, inching a bit closer to the blushing brunet. A slender, leather gloved hand lightly landed on Eren's knee causing him to jerk slightly and gulp even more loudly, making Levi chuckle darkly. 

"I'm what, Eren?" Levi nearly purred. 

"You're... f-fucking gorgeous." Eren finally breathed, like he'd only just remembered how breathing worked. 

"Well," Levi wryly said. "I'm flattered, but I think it would only be fair if I told you..." he trailed off, watching as Eren hung on his every word, large eyes watching the movement of his lips as he spoke and Eren licking his own instinctively. "... that you're fucking gorgeous, too." 

Their noses brushed first, sending a bolt of electricity down Levi's spine and giving him a pleasant shudder. He could smell the beer on Eren's breath, and no doubt Eren could probably smell the whiskey on his but they mixed together beautifully. For a moment or two, they just sort of stared at each other, with their noses touching, lips teasing one another. Levi searching the many worlds in Eren's eyes and Eren seeming to count the very light freckles on the bridge of Levi's nose. Just as they were about to close that tiny little distance that seemed so small and yet so large at the same time, a familiar voice rang through the room and caused Levi to cringe. 

"Levi! Good! You two met each other! Guess the hard part is over, huh? ISN'T EREN GREAT!? Armin suggested setting the two of you up! Gotta admit, the little guy was right!" 

If looks could kill, Hanji would have been dead by now. Eren seemed embarrassed for being caught in such a predicament with a near stranger, but Levi was more upset about being so close to those baby soft lips and not getting the chance to taste them. 

"Wait, so Levi was the guy Armin was telling me about?" Eren asked, more to himself than to anyone else but Hanji seemed to have heard him clearly. 

"Yup! And boy was he ever spot on about the two of you hitting it off! It's like he's got a talent for setting the right people up!" 

"Hanji," Levi said calmly, his expression giving nothing away but no doubt, the look of pure murder in his sharp eyes was enough to say it all. "Don't you have someone else to annoy the fuck out of?" 

"Huh? Nope, pretty sure I already annoyed everyone here... OH, WAIT! OH! OKAY! Gosh, I am soooo sorry. I'll just be on my way back to report the good news to our two favorite blond lovebirds! Ta-ta!" They seemed to vanish into thin air, which was a blessing to Levi because he just wanted them gone and he got his wish. However, the intimate moment he seemed to share with Eren earlier was gone now. Leaving only a sheepish brunet behind in it's wake. 

"Well, this is awkward. Turns out we were both set up on a blind date with each other." 

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing." Levi commented, tossing back his watered down whiskey with a slight grimace. "If anything, I'd say this night was the opposite of a complete disaster." 

Eren laughed softly through his nose, his larger tan hand slipping onto Levi's purple pinstripe clad knee. "I'm glad you think so, because I'd really love to get to know you a lot better, Levi." gone was the sheepish brunet from moments ago, in his stead was a seductive nerd with a fancy sonic screwdriver, and Levi wouldn't have had it any other way. 

"Hey, Eren." Levi leaned in, catching the brunet's attention as his lips brushed passed his ear. "Let's ditch this Popsicle stand."

Needless to say, Eren was all too happy to comply with such a request.

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching LotR and the Hobbit with my super adorable waifu, Paula and we just had to have Erwin dressed as Thranduil for Halloween because he's a fucking dweeb. 
> 
> As we all know, Levi's character was inspired by Watchmen's Rorschach and Erwin was inspired by Ozymandis. Levi as Rorschach has probably been done before but I just couldn't resist doing my own Levi/Rorschach costume. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!


End file.
